The Card Wielder
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: In the Cardverse there are many prophecies, one of the oldest was about the Card Wielder. Lacie never meant to stumble into a world where everyone says they are from a kingdom named after one of the suits used on playing cards. Luckily the cute bunny that had led her here seemed to know how to help her. Maybe. Human names used! No pairings(right now anyway)
1. Prologue

Alfred stood inside in front of a huge bright clock, with his back turned towards it. He never looked at it, instead looking at the spade-shaped pocket watch that he always had somewhere on his person. Alfred watched as the hour and minute hands got closer to twelve. Soon. Looking in front of him were three kings: The King of Diamonds The King of Clubs The King of Hearts They all had worried and resigned looks on their faces as they looked at him expectantly, waiting. When only five minutes were left Alfred motioned them to each stand in front of their card. When the clock struck midnight each king touched their card and they vanished in a burst of light. Alfred watched, everything was in place, now it was time to wait for the Card Wielder. Touching his own card Alfred too, disappeared. 


	2. White Rabbit

Lacie Land, yes her last name was Land, was just enjoying a nice, sunny afternoon without her family bothering her. Feeling inspiration she started sketching in her precious sketchbook. Her brother was the only one who knew about it and even then he didn't know what she drew.

She was currently drawing a giant clock in the center, the four playing card suits in the middle. On the left, by the nine, was the heart. On the bottom, above the six, was the diamond. On the right, next to the three, was the club. The last suit, the spade, was on top, right underneath the twelve.

Why was she drawing clocks and suits? She enjoyed playing cards with her family but she never had the urge to draw them.

Before she could think too much about it, she saw something white out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw the cutest white bunny ever! A little patch of fur near it's floppy right ear seemed to defy gravity, and the fur was a pure white that reflected the sun. What caught Lacie's attention the most though were the eyes, they were blue like the sky and were looking at her as if they could see into her soul-wait what?

Lacie leaned towards the bunny to get a better look when it suddenly jumped on her lap. Grunting from the sudden impact and closing her eyes, she fell over…and over…and over….where was the ground?

Opening her eyes Lacie looked up to see a blue dot far above her, she was pretty sure that was the sky. She was starting to freak out when she felt a little nose tickle her cheek.

Oh, right, the cute bunny...no, the devil bunny. Even if she didn't like the bunny anymore she hated to see animals hurt. Hugging the bunny to her chest she tried to maneuver herself around while falling (not easy by the way). It was dark everywhere except the blue dot and not only that but it didn't feel like she was falling, she just felt…peaceful. When she had turned her back to the tiny blue dot she stared at the green dot below her that was rapidly growing bigger.

She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. It never came, instead of hitting and breaking every bone in her body she heard an "Oof!"

Opening her eyes she looked down and realized three things: One, she was no longer falling into a black hole; two, the bunny was still safe in her arms; three, she was on something warm, hard and…alive.

"Hey! Get off this awesome body!" a masculine voice said from underneath her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just tried to get a better look at this bunny and then it suddenly jumped on me"- Lacie started to say.

She had gotten off the person to look down and see a man, he looked like a college student model, he had bright red eyes and shiny white hair. The strangest thing was the fact there were red horns sticking out of the sides of his head and the tail with an arrow on the end that had looked like it had been folded for too long.

He currently was rubbing the back of his head and trying to get up.

"Ouch, I knew I should have taken one of Clubs lucky clovers yesterday!" he grumbled.

"Y-you have…horns…and a tail…why…? Lacie stuttered. She was completely in shock.

"What?" he asked looking up at her. His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Who do you think you are? This is neutral territory! Only Jokers and the Kings are allowed here!"

"U-Um, where exactly is here?"

"You idiot, this is the Land of the Awesome!"

Lacie looked at him and then everything went black.


	3. Freedom

**I'm sorry! This is my first chapter story on fanfic and my second story after all! I just hope someone reads my story and gives me a few pointers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! This goes for the other two chapters as well!**

/

Gilbert couldn't believe it, he was just trying to think of another awesome way to bother Ludwig when out of no where this black hole opened up in the sky and a flash of blue came flying out of it and took him down.

_It hurt!_

"Hey! Get off this awesome body!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Then the weight removed itself from his chest and when he finally could open his eyes and saw spots.

"I didn't mean to I just tried to get a better look at this bunny and then it suddenly jumped on me"-

His first thought was,_ "Cute…", _when he heard the voice speak_._

He rubbed the back of his head hoping it would help get rid of these _un_awesome spots. Trying to stand he muttered to himself, "Ouch! I knew I should have taken one of Clubs lucky clovers yesterday!" There was a perfect opportunity! If Ivan hadn't been in such a bad that day Gilbert would have totally grabbed one.

"Y-You have…horns…and a tail…why…?" the cute voice said in front of him.

"What?" he asked. He looked up and felt his eyes widen.

There was a girl standing in front of him, she was wearing a light blue dress that went to her knees and there was a black cloak tied around her neck that he was pretty sure would cover her whole body from view if need be. Plus her long golden-colored hair shimmered in the sun and she had big, bright, earth green eyes.

But, even if she was cute, she was still trespassing on Joker land or, as others called it, neutral territory.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who do you think you are? This is neutral territory! Only Jokers and Kings are allowed here!" He wouldn't mind if she stayed a little longer though it was nice to meet new people, especially cute ones.

"U-Um where exactly is here?" Her eyes were wide, filled with confusion and fear.

"You idiot!" She flinched and looked like she was about to cry. He quickly added, "This is the land of the awesome!"

She stared at him for a moment then collapsed.

/

Gilbert kept pacing back and forth. He wasn't worried, why should he be? He was an awesome Joker!

"Gilbert if you keep pacing you're going to wear down the floor." A childish voice said.

Gilbert glared at the boy sitting beside the bed next to the cute girl, who he had put gently on the bed.

"Peter don't say another word or I will awesomely smack you!" Gilbert growled.

"Jeez, he makes a girl faint and then he gets grumpy…where's Gilbird when you need him?" Peter muttered under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"Nuthin!"

Gilbert continued his pacing, he looked outside as the sun lowered itself in the sky. He sighed. It was around supper time and he was starving. He debated whether to force Peter to make supper…no, that meal had been completely unawesome.

"Peter will you watch her? I'm going out to find ingredients and then make supper.

/

Lacie was somewhere dark, much like the hole she fell through earlier. Something fuzzy and warm squirmed in her arms. The bunny, why was he here? Was this a dream?

Before she could start freaking out the bunny jumped out of her arms and hopped towards a clock. When had that clock been there?

Feeling very disoriented she slowly made her way towards the white bunny. As she got closer to the clock she saw a diamond, club, heart and spade on the face around the center...why did it look familiar?

Lacie's eyes widened when she remembered she had drawn the same scene in her sketchbook. Why? She had never been here before…right?

The bunny jumped a little trying to get her attention, looking at it she saw two cards underneath its feet.

She slowly walked towards the bunny, when she reached down to investigate the bunny moved it body so that it completely covered the cards.

She glared at the bunny, it didn't move, instead it stared at her, she remembered how she had gotten into this whole mess.

"Y-You did this! Because you pushed me I fell into a hole where people have tails and horns, l-like devils! DID YOU BRING TO HELL! What have I ever done to you!?" by the end of her tirade she was on the ground again, sobbing.

There was a small shuffling noise, then the bunny was poking at her knee. Looking down through teary eyes she saw a playing card in its mouth. On the back was a black and white checkerboard pattern that sparkled when the card was moved.

She reached down and grabbed the card with her hand, Nothing happened, with the way things had been going she had expected the card to grow arms and legs and start acting…_alive_.

_You feeling better now? Sorry about everything I didn't want to bring you here but I need your help._

Lacie jumped and started looking for the source of the voice. No one was there except for her and the bunny….wait…the bunny?

She looked at the bunny and asked it a question out loud, "Are you…talking!?"

_Ikr! I'm glad that you can finally understand me. Don't even think of trying anything" -_Lacie was reaching out to grab him-_ "and remember I am here to help you."_

"…I don't even know what I should saw or act right now." Lacie told the bunny.

_First thing you should do is take a deep breath._

Lacie did and feeling a little better let a sense of calm come over here when she reached out and lightly ran a finger over the bunny's back.

_That feels nice...,_the voice moaned, the bunny stretched out and relaxed.

She The more she touched the bunny the more calm and happy she felt.

"So the bunny can talk, and that only happened when I grabbed the card he was holding out. Earlier he pushed me through a hole, then I landed- the demon guy!"

_Calm down, Gilbert may seem ruff around the edges but he isn't that bad. Oh! Before we get anymore off track, that card you're holding is why you can now understand me. As long as you don't lose that card then you can communicate with me. That doesn't necessarily mean out loud either._

"So you're saying I talk to you in my mind like you have been doing and that you did bring me to this world for a reason? Lacie frowned at the bunny and watched as the bright blue eyes twinkled in the light from the clock behind it.

Then a thought came to her, "What's your name? And why are you helping me?"

_I brought you here to help this world, which only you can save by the way, by helping you while you are here. You're the only one who can hear, well not technically, that can hear me. There, I think that's it._

Lacie looked at the bunny suspiciously, "You didn't answer my first question."

_Um…..what do you want to call me?_

"You don't know you own name?"

_I know my name! It's just, I can't tell you what if is yet._

"That's the worst excuse in history. But if you won't tell me your name how about a letter?"

The bunny's ears twitch back and forth in thought.

_Hmmmm…My middle name starts with F._

"F? how about Fred? No, that's not a good name for a rabbit…how about Freedom?"

_How did you think of that?_

"Well I couldn't think of any other name so I went with words, plus I thought you might like the name because it sounds majestic. I think it fits you nicely."

_T-Thanks. Freedom, I guess I can go with that for now. Don't forget, if you are in danger then use the card to summon help. Now you need to wake up and start being my sidekick!_


End file.
